Old Meets New
by Gingy Number 2
Summary: Will and Jace finally meet, Isabelle gets to dress Tessa and Clary ends up in a world with 'things' that grunt and hiss. Max finally gets to see what the Shadow World is really like and Alec and Magnus explore the unknown together. The future is still unknown to all, but how will they survive in the present?


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI/ID, the OSCORP Tower or the idea of a giant lizard jumping off the building. Cassandra Clare owns TMI/ID and MARVEL own the OSCORP Tower and the giant lizard idea.**

A big thank you to Alice J Nightshade for her help getting me started on writing this.

* * *

Hey guys, enjoy.

_**In this Will and Jem are in New York, and Max is a bit older Than in the books, but the rest are the age they are in the books.**_

* * *

Clary turned around slowly, behind her was the Thing that took her, her mother and Luke. It was acing slowly to and fro muttering to itself. Just as she had worked out what the demon had said, it turned and pounced...

…...…...

"Will!" Jem shouted, exasperated because Will seemed to be away with the fairies, quite literally, "Get over here or we are going to miss Charlotte and Henry's party at the institute!"

"Yes, that's him, that's the friend I was telling you about. Now if you'll please excuse me, my friend and I have a party to attend. Goodbye" Will walked towards Jem with a face that looked like he was going to explode if he didn't somehow relieve the pressure inside of him.

Jem, the most observant of people asked "Are you going to tell me _why_ you were talking to the Fair Folk about? Because if you ask me, you're up to no good again, and that wouldn't surprise me at all." "Nope. You are just going to have to wait." Will replied. Jem, being Jem, replied simply "As you wish, my friend. Now let's get going or we _will_ be late"

…...…...

Max and Alec were playing cards while Jace the piano.

"I'm board" Max complained

"Then go find Church and get him to play fetch" Alec replied irritably. Max had been complaining that there was nothing to do in the Institute for over an hour and Alec was board of his complaining. He was tired and just wanted to sleep off the previous night.

"Ah. I see someone can't hold themselves" Jace muttered, taunting his parabatai knowing that it would wind him up. Jace knew full well that Alec could hold himself at a party, but also knew that when it came to Magnus, Alec used the brightly coloured sparkly drinks to make sure that he couldn't be entirely responsible for his actions if he was completely out of his mind on sugar.

…

Izzy walked into the library only to find it was empty. She tried phoning Alec again to see where he was; no answer. "Ugh." 'Where could they have gone?' Izzy thought 'It's not like they meant to be in here 10 minutes ago!'

Jace looked at his phone for something to do while he waited for Alec's reaction as denatured he just said sunk in. Izzy had called, several times. He decided that, because Alec was still processing what he had just said, he would call Izzy and see what she wanted.

"Hey, Iz, how's it goin'? Jace said lazily into his phone, "Is there a reason that you've been pestering me?" His tone light, not angry like it would normally have been because his words were just beginning to have an effect on Alec. "What did you just say?" Alec growled at him. Max watched eagerly as his brothers had, what his sister Izzy called 'a tiff'.

"Actually, yes, there is, but it wasn't pestering you, I was trying to find you because there's been a report of demon activity down by the old prison cells block on the bank of the river" Jace heard Izzy say, although he could be bearly hear her because of the growling their brother and his parabatai was doing in the background. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you in the library in 5 and I'm bringing Max. I'll tell Alec, though, I'm not sure that he wants to do anything that involves me at the moment." Jace replied getting up and walking out of the room towards the library where Izzy was. "Where are you going? You don't get to insult me, and then walk away!" Jace poked his head back around the door and said "I think I just did though!". Smirking, knowing that Alec was going to follow him.

Fuming, Alec came up behind on one side of Jace with Max appearing on his other side talking about some comic book character he dreamed he was, "...and then I was jumping off the top of Oscorp tower as a giant blue lizard with wings...". Noticing that they had passed the kitchen, he asked very innocently "where are you guys going, if you're not going to get food?", knowing that they were probably going demon hunting without him, AGAIN. "Izzy wanted to see us" indicating to him and Alec "in the library, quickly" he said looking behind at Alec, who was beginning to lag behind his brothers' fast pace.

…

Isabelle stood by the big window at the very back of the library, waiting for her brothers to arrive. She was thinking about what it would be lie to have a sister, or even anothe pr girl around to talk to, yes, she loved her brother very much, but they weren't the same as having a girl to talk to. She often daydreamed about having slumber parties, going shopping in the mall for no reason and doing makeovers, but she didn't have friends, she was Nephilim and they fought demons to keep the rest of the population safe. She was interrupted by Max running up to her excitedly, she knew exactly what he was hoping for -a mission.

"There's a trace of Demon activity down by the old prison cells block on the river bank." Began Isabelle. "Alright!" Interrupted Max "when do we leave?". Just as Izzy opened her mouth to to continue, Max interjected "I'm not going am I?". Feeling left out, he walked over to the armchair that faced towards the window just behind Izzy. "As I was about to say," Izzy began to explain again "you two are going to go down now and see what's happening, and myself and Max will meet you down the re in 10 minutes, alright?" After about a minute, the three walked over to the chair where Max sat. "Max?" Asked Alec, "did you hear whet Izzy said? If you don't want to come, then we'll just have to go a man down." "Come on, man, you know you want to come" said Jace, trying to make Max feel better. "You really want me to come with you?" Max asked. "Sure we do!" They all replied. No sooner had they said that, Max was running out of the room towards the stairs that led up to the weapons room, overwhelmed by the fact that he was finally going out hunting demons.

* * *

I will try to up date regularly(ish). I am currently revising for exams, so it might take a while to get the story off the ground. If you do like it, please bear with me and I will try to keep up, but I only have 2 weeks before my exams start so there might be a big gap where I cant update, but I will try my best to.


End file.
